I Need You
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Ketika janji ikrar akan diucapkan, takdir berkata lain, seolah ingin mempermainkan 2 anak manusia yang meniti langkah di atas kodrat yang salah. "Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau mau asal kau membuka matamu love! Kita akan menikah di gereja tempat awal kita bertemu dan hidup bahagia" A Story about WONKYU/BL/ Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I NEED YOU **

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun **

**# Lee Donghae**

**And other casts **

**.**

**.**

**By : Annicho **

**Note : THIS STORY HAS PUBLISHED ON WP ^^**

**Summary : Ketika janji ikrar akan diucapkan, takdir berkata lain, seolah ingin mempermainkan 2 anak manusia yang meniti langkah di atas kodrat yang salah. "Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau mau asal kau membuka matamu love! Kita akan menikah di gereja tempat awal kita bertemu dan hidu bahagia" WONKYU/BL/3 Shoots**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun kecelakaan, Siwon-ah..Seoul Hospital, cepat ke sini!"

Siwon mematung, ponsel yang ia genggam jatuh begitu saja, tidak.. tidak..Kyuhyunnya akan tiba di gereja dan mengucapkan janji suci dengannya hari ini di altar.

"Siwonnie, ada apa? Siapa yang menelepon? Kyuhyun?" Mrs. Choi mengguncang lengan Siwon pelan, ia begitu cemas melihat Siwon meneteskan air matanya.

"Kyuhyun..dia..dia..dia kecelakaan, mom..aku akan ke rumah sakit" Siwon berlari masih dengan tuxedo putihnya, ia menggenggam erat cincin pernikahan yang berada di saku tuxedo mahalnya. Siwon percaya Kyuhyunnya akan kembali padanya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia berlari tanpa menghiraukan penghuni rumah sakit yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka tau siapa Choi Siwon. Model berparas tampan dengan hati bak malaikat. Siwon berhati baik, ia bahkan memiliki banyak kenalan model hollywood dan beberapa model luar negeri lainnya. Choi Siwon sang model berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang akan menikah dengan seorang guru lukis di sebuah sekolah menengah yang berusia tiga tahun di bawah Siwon.

Kabar pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun sempat menjadi topik terhangat di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. pernikahan antar sesama jenis. Lelaki dengan lelaki. Caci maki dan pujian Siwon dapatkan secara bersamaan. Ia tau bahwa keputusannya ini banyak menimbulkan masalah untuk kehidupan pribadinya maupun kehidupan artisnya. Siwon tau ini bukan masalah sepele, bahkan ia hampir saja membawa Kyuhyun ke New York untuk hidup bersama membina rumah tangga tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun. Tapi, Kyuhyunlah yang merubah semua rencananya, ia berhasil membuat Siwon tegar dan mampu menghadapi segala perlakuan pihak luar yang membuatnya hampir gila. Kyuhyunnya lah yang membantu Siwon keluar dari masalah pelik di dunia keartisannya sehingga ia bisa melewati semuanya hingga detik ini, detik di mana ia akan memiliki Cho Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Dan kini lelaki bertubuh tegap itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Ia menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat dengan lampu merah yang sedang menyala. Hati Siwon mencelos, ia merasa separuh jiwanya lenyap, ia benar-benar tak ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Siwon-ah" suara berat tapi tegas itu membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunan buruknya. Ia menatap calon ayah mertua itu lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia terisak hebat di pundak sang ayah dari calon istrinya.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Ia sedang ditangani dokter..kita hanya bisa berdoa untuknya" Siwon mengangguk, menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada sang ayah. Tubuhnya melemas, ia benar-benar shock.

"Siwon, kau butuh air putih..kau duduk di sini oke? Ayah akan membelikannya sebentar. Donghae akan datang sebentar lagi" Cho Young Hwan menuntun tubuh Siwon untuk duduk. Dan setelahnya Cho Young Hwan berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"Siwon-ah" suara tenor Donghae menyadarkan Siwon yang tengah menunduk. Ia berdiri lalu merangkul Donghae yang berdiri di depannya. Ia terisak lagi, Donghae merangkulnya erat menepuk punggung lebar Siwon memberi kekuatan.

"Sabar..berdoa untuk Kyuhyun" balas Donghae yang juga terisak.

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat, yang aku lihat mobil anak anda ditabrak dari arah yang berlawanan sehingga terpental dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan dengan posisi terbalik. Pengemudi meninggal di tempat, dan aku membawa Kyuhyun-sshi ke sini, dan ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri" Tuan Song sebagai saksi menjelaskan kepada Siwon, Donghae dan Cho Young Hwan.

"Keadaan adikku saat itu bagaimana?" Suara Donghae bergetar.

"Seatbelt konslet dan ia terjepit di dalam" Siwon meremas tangan Donghae. Donghae mengusap bahu Siwon lembut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Song-sshi sudah membawa anakku ke sini. Kami berhutang budi padamu" ucap ayah Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan sang penyelamat anaknya.

"Sudah tugasku untuk saling menolong, Tuan Cho" Tuang Song mengangguk lalu memohon pamit untuk kembali ke rumahnya setelah mengucapkan belasungkawa yang mendalam.

Cklek..

Pintu ruang instalasi gawat darurat itu terbuka, sang dokter menghampiri Young Hwan yang tengah menunduk berdoa.

"Hyung" suara sang dokter yang merupakan kerabat baik dari ayah Donghae dan Kyuhyun menghampiri. Siwon yang melihat sang dokter langsung menepuk bahu Young Hwan.

"Sung Jong-ah, Kyuhyun bagaimana?"

"Maaf hyung tapi aku harus mengatakan ini.. Kyuhyun kritis, terjadi pendarahan di otaknya, syaraf pada kaki kananya tak berfungsi. Kyuhyun dinyatakan lumpuh permanen. Kita harus melakukan operasi besar sekarang juga. Dan melakukan beberapa operasi lagi jika ada kemungkinan tulang panggul Kyuhyun patah. Tapi kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan setelah melakukan operasi pada kepalanya"

Young Hwan, Siwon dan Donghae terbelalak. Tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan separah itu.

"Paman, aku mohon selamatkan Kyuhyun. Lakukan apapun agar ia sembuh. Aku akan membayar semua pengobatan Kyuhyun, paman..aku mohon" Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di kaki Sung Jong. Ia memohon dengan suara pilu. Sung Jong berjongkok lalu memeluknya erat.

"Paman...kyuhyunkyu..selamatkan dia. Aku akan menikah dengannya. Paman aku mohon" Siwon meracau dalam tangisnya membuat Sung Jong menitikkan air mata kesedihannya. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, minta yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun" Siwon mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan Sung Jong.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan,Sung jong? mengurus administrasi? Aku akan menandatangani sekarang. Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku" Young Hwan menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya. Sung Jong tak mampu berkata, ia mengangguk lalu mengukir senyumnya untuk Young Hwan.

"Aku akan kembali ke dalam bersama tim dokter terhebat di sini. Berdoalah untuk Kyuhyun. Tuhan menyayangi Kyuhyun" ucap sang dokter lalu masuk ke dalam ruang operasi bersama tim dokter yang sudah berda di dalam bersama Kyuhyun.

_**strongThe moment i've always dreamed about breaks down**_  
_**And after everyone i believed would stay by me, left**_  
_**Im left alone**_  
_**You, who came to me**_  
_**Who was full of loneliness and hurt/strong**_

Donghae menyerahkan secangkir hot chocolate pada Siwon yang masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minumlah Siwon, kau belum menyentuh makanan dan minuman sejak tadi siang. Wajahmu pucat. Istirahat sebentar yah..tidur di kamar rawat yang kosong..aku akan meminta izin pada pihak rumah sakit"

Siwon menggeleng lemah. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur di saat Kyuhyun tengah berjuang melawan kematian? Bagaimana ia bisa tenang disaat Kyuhyun terbaring koma di dalam sana?"

Donghae menghela nafas, ia kembali duduk di sebelah Siwon yang masih bungkam "bersandarlah padaku. Adikku itu kuat. Ia sedang berjuang di sana. Kau harus berjuang juga untuknya..berdoa dan jangan menjadi lemah seperti ini, Choi Siwon"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Donghae yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Donghae berusaha tegar.

"Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah untuknya dan aku" ada nada getir yang jelas terdengar di telinga Donghae.

"Kehendak Tuhan tak ada yang bisa mencegah dan menolaknya"

"Seharusnya aku menjemputnya tadi pagi, pasti Kyuhyunku akan baik-baik saja"

"Sssstt..tak baik berbicara seperti itu. Takdir Tuhan tak ada yang tau. Tegarlah. Kyuhyun akan membuka matanya untukmu dan untuk kita semua yang mencintainya" suara Choi Kiho membuat Siwon menoleh. Ia melihat ayahnya berdiri tegap, diterjangnya sang ayah untuk dipeluknya. Ia kembali terisak, menumpahkan semua rasa kalut dan sedih yang mendera hatinya.

"Jadilah seorang suami yang tegar dan kuat untuknya, nak. Kyuhyun akan bangun dan mengucapkan janji setia di hadapan Tuhan. Semua akan baik-baik saja" Siwon mengangguk yakin.

"Aku akan menjadi kuat, dad..aku janji demi Kyuhyunku"

Sung Jong melepas masker dari wajahnya, lalu keluar menuju ruang tunggu untuk mengabarkan kondisi terakhir Kyuhyun pasca operasi untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada otaknya.

Young Hwan dan Siwon berdiri ketika lampu operasi telah padam lalu menunggu Sung Jong yang akan keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Paman-Sung Jong" ucap Young Hwan dan Siwon bersamaan membuat Sung Jong sedikit tersentak melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon tak sabar.

Donghae dan kedua orang tua Siwon sudah ikut berdiri mengelilingi Sung Jong.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di ruanganku. Hyung dan Siwon bisa ke ruanganku sekarang" ucap Sung Jong dengan tegas sambil tetap menjaga raut mukanya untuk terlihat setenang mungkin. Ia ingin sekali menangis rasanya. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Seorang dokter harus bersikap profesional.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, Sung Jong-ah?" Young Hwan bertanya ketika mereka telah sampai di ruang kerja Sung Jong.

"Begini hyung. Aku harap kita bisa sama-sama berdoa dan terus memberi semangat untuk Kyuhyun" jawab Sung Jong.

"Maksud paman?"

"Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan bahwa Kyuhyun kritis. Pendarahan pada otaknya sulit dihentikan hingga tim dokter sempat kemwalahan. detak jantungnya sempat melemah, tapi kemudian keadaannya kembali stabil walaupun dalan keadaan kritis. Pendarahan di otaknya parah, syaraf di kakinya terganggu sehingga Kyuhyun dinyatakan lumpuh total. Saat ini keadaannya masih kritis. Ia koma, hyung. Kyuhyun koma. Hanya alat-alat medis yang menunjang semua hidupnya. Berdoalah pada Tuhan. Semoga keajaiban bisa datang untuknya" Sung Jong mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil meneteskan airmata. Young Hwan terisak hebat. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mampu diam terpaku mendengarnya. Ia lelah menangis airmatanya mengering.

"Seharusnya ia naik mobil denganku tadi pagi, Jong-ah. Ia tak akan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bukan ayah yang baik" Sung Jong memeluk erat Young Hwan. Bagaimanapun juga situasi seperti ini sungguh menorehkan luka yang mendalam untuknya dan keluarga Kyuhyun

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan lunglai ke luar dari ruang kerja sang dokter. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyunnya, memastikan bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter adalah bohong.

"Siwon-ah" Donghae menghampiri Siwon yang berjalan tanpa tenaga. Ia tak berani bertanya macam-macam ketika melihat Siwon dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Ia tau bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun tak sebaik seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyunku, Donghae-ya" pinta Siwon dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"Kyuhyunmu sudah si ruang ICU, jenguklah dia. Ayo akan kuantar ke sana"

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang ICU. Setelah Siwon memakai perlengkapan khusus untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun di ruang ICU, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring menutup matanya rapat. Siwon berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya wajah yang menjadi candu baginya dengan tatapan sendunya, diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin untuknya lalu dikecupnya mesra dan lembut.

"Love, kapan kau buka matamu?" Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut. Bibir pinkish yang terlihat kenyal itu sekarang tampak pucat dan tertutup masker oksigen.

"Hey, hari ini seharusnya kita sedang merayakan malam pertama di rumah kita. Love, kenapa kau begitu tega padaku? , Kyuhyunku" Siwon menangis lagi dan kali ini lebih keras. Ia tak kuasa melihat keadaan Kyuhyunnya yang tak berdaya dan bahkan begitu dekat dengan kematian.

"Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau mau asal kau membuka matamu untukku, love. Kita akan menikah di gereja tempat awal kita bertemu. Kita akan hidup bahagia" ucap Siwon lagi. Dan di luar ruang ICU sana terlihat kedua keluarga tengah terisak menatap Siwon yang begitu rapuh.

_**strong Can't you hold me?**_  
_**Can't you hold my hand?**_  
_**I need you now**_  
_**I need you now**_  
_**Please help me so that i can say goodbye to everyone**_  
_**And bid farewell with a smile**_  
_**I need you/strong**_

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, tolong maafkan kesalahannya dan ikhlaskan dia" Young Hwan berujar pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menyerahkan segala sesuatu pada Sang Penguasa Alam.

**TBC**

**a/n : This story is belong to my lovely sista : Annicho ^^. semoga kalian suka ^^ Dont forget to leave review ^^**

**Sign, **

**Cherry**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Need You **

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun **

**And other casts**

**.**

**.**

**By : Annicho **

**NOTE : THIS STORY HAS PUBLISHED ON WP ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Bold is flashback**

***  
_**  
The pieces of my memory  
If among them, just one, just one moment, became strength to me**_

**Pemuda berambut coklat brunet ikal itu mengenakan tuxedo putih, tubuhnya yang semampai sungguh terlihat pas. Kulit putih susunya yang menawan, hidungnya yang mancung, kedua matanya yang kecil dan bersinar indah, jari-jari tangannya yang panjang, bulu matanya yang lentik, bibirnya yang sintal dan lekuk tubuhnya yang terlihat sexy. Siwon terpana, senyumnya terkembang ketika ia melihat calon pendamping hidupnya terlihat begitu sempurna.**

**"Beautiful" Siwon bergumam.**

**"Aku laki-laki, hyung" Kyuhyun membalas gumaman Siwon.**

**Siwon terkekeh pelan lalu menggamit kedua tangan Kyuhyun "Beautiful is indah, sayang. Aku bukan mengatakan pretty, ah tapi kau juga terlihat cantik" ujar Siwon kemudian.**

**Kyuhyun tersipu, ia benar-benar seperti wanita yang dimabuk cinta jika Siwon sudah memuji dan mengatakan sesuatu yang indah untuknya.**

**"Tuxedonya terlihat cocok di tubuhmu"**

**"Kau juga hyung, sangat cocok" puji Kyuhyun.**

**"Aku semakin tampan ya?"**

**Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, membuat Siwon tertawa melihatnya "katakan saja jika aku memang terlihat tampan"**

**"Choi Siwon memang sangat tampan" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.**

**" Wajahmu memerah, love" Siwon meledek Kyuhyun.**

**"Ya! Sudah sana-sana pergi! Ganti lagi bajumu!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merah meronanya. Choi Siwon benar-benar menaklukan Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa, ah sungguh sempurna hidupnya saat ini. Ia akan benar-benar memiliki Kyuhyunnya secara utuh.**

Suara elektrokardiagraf masih menemani Siwon yang dengan setia menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tak henti-hentinya ia melantunkan doa untuk sang pujaan hati. Menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Kyuhyun, memainkan games di PSP Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menemani Kyuhyun sepanjang hari kecuali orang tua dan kakak Kyuhyun, Donghae.  
**  
"Siwon-ah, kau tau 'kan Kyuhyun koma.. Bantu dia untuk kembali. Berinteraksilah dengannya, ia mendengarmu walau rohnya tidak menyatu dengan raganya"**

Suara sang dokter, Sung Jong, masih jelas terngiang di telinganya. Ia tak akan berhenti memanggil Kyuhyunnya untuk kembali bersama dengannya.

"Love, aku menyerah dengan starcraftmu. Levelnya terlalu sulit" Siwon meletakkan PSP hitam Kyuhyun di nakas. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ayo cepat bangun.. starcraftmu membutuhkanmu, love" Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menciumnya berulang kali.

"Hey, apa mimpimu terlalu indah sehingga tega melupakanku di sini? Ini sudah lima hari kau mendiamkanku, benar-benar calon istri yang jahat" canda Siwon. Candaan yang penuh rasa kepedihan.

"Donghae hyungmu datang, love. Aku akan ke kantor ayah sebentar yah.. jam tiga aku akan kembali lagi" ucap Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. Donghae meletakkan bunga mawar putih yang ia beli di toko bunga langganannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan pergi dulu, Donghae..aku titip dia padamu" Siwon berucap dengan senyum menawannya, yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Jangan tersenyum jika kau tak sanggup, dia melihatmu" Donghae mengusap pundak Siwon yang merasa tegang.

"Pergilah, aku akan menjaganya" lanjut Donghae kemudian. Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu ke luar menuju basement tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir.

Setelah Siwon pergi, Donghae mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut, kemudian dikecupnya singkat.

"Katanya kau akan menikah dengan Siwon, tapi kenapa belum bangun, hm?"

"Siwon menunggumu, kau tak lihat setiap hari ia menjagamu di sini? Aku sudah merestui hubunganmu, ayahpun demikian. Keluarga Siwon juga sudah menerimamu, apa kau tak ingin bangun ? aku ingin melihat adikku menikah, aku ingin adikku kembali. Kau dengar hyung, Kyu?" Donghae menatap sendu Kyuhyun. ia melihat tak ada respon yang berarti dari Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghentikan ucapannya karena tangisnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Rasa sakit melihat adiknya terbaring koma menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun melalui hari-harinya dengan tidak sadar seperti itu? belum lagi melihat Siwon yang kian hari kian redup. Semangatnya hilang, wajah tampannya yang terlihat cerah kini berubah menjadi tirus dan tidak bercahaya.

"Oh Tuhan, apakah ini takdir untuk adikku dan Siwon? Jika mereka tak bisa bersatu di sini, aku mohon satukan mereka di kehidupan yang lain" dan tangis Donghae semakin menjadi sepanjang siang itu.

"Masih tak ada kemajuan, hyung" Sung Jong melepas kacamatanya lalu menunjukkan hasil tes Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada cara lain? Jika perlu di bawa ke luar Korea, aku akan membawanya berobat di sana asal dia sembuh, Sung jong-ah" jawab Cho Young Hwan memohon.

Sung Jong menggeleng lemah "saat ini hanya tinggal berdoa untuknya" jawab Sung Jong menatap Siwon, Donghae dan Young Hwan bergantian.

"Kyuhyunku akan terus seperti itu" lirih Siwon. Airmatanya jatuh lagi. Biarlah kali ini ia menjadi cengeng hanya untuk Kyuhyunnya.

"Siwon-ah" Donghae merangkul Siwon membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Ia tau rasa sakit yang dialami Siwon.

"Aku percaya dia akan membuka matanya" ujar Siwon lagi.

Donghae mengangguk dalam tangisnya. Sungguh cobaan yang terlalu sulit untuk dihadapinya.

"Jadilah kuat untuk adikku, choi"

Ketika dicintai seseorang, maka hal itu membuatmu memiliki kekuatan. Ketika sangat mencintai seseorang, maka hal itu membuatmu memiliki keberanian.

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun yang enggan membuka kedua matanya. Ini sudah kali ketiga ia membaca bibble hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon menghentikan aktivitas membaca bibblenya ketika melihat setetes airmata turun dari mata Kyuhyun. Siwon meletakkan buku sucinya di samping kepala Kyuhyun yang masih diperban.

"Selamat sore, love" Siwon berbisik lalu mengecup dahi Kyuhyun penuh kelembutan. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami perubahan drastis pada kesehatannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ada hal yang membuatmu sedih? Bukalah matamu, kau akan melihat kebahagiaan di sini" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang mengurus, mulutnya masih berbisik.

"Aku tau kau akan bangun karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk selalu ada di sampingku" ia masih berusaha untuk berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah suatu pengharapan terbesar adalah ketika ia menginginkan Kyuhyun menikah dengannya dan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan Kyuhyun? Tapi mengapa Tuhan begitu kejam meletakkan takdir seperti ini kepada hidupnya?

Siwon kembali mendudukan tubuhnya, ia masih menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Airmata Kyuhyun masih menetes membuat tangan Siwon terulur menghapusnya. Ia tak ingin kekasih hatinya menangis.

"Love, jangan menangis..aku ada di sini untukmu" Siwon mengecup mata Kyuhyun yag mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok Kyuhyun dihidupnya

"I love you. Really love you" dan airmata itu berhenti mengalir. Siwon kembali dengan bibblenya, menggantungkan sebuah harapan pada Tuhannya untuk bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

_**I'd watching the TV like nothing happened  
And comfortably sleep at an early evening time  
For me to not get surprised at this sides of me  
Oh...i need you  
**_  
Malam ini tepat malam ketujuh Kyuhyun belum sadar dari komanya. Kondisinya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada kemajuan dan tak ada penurunan. Kyuhyun masih betah berada di dunia lainnya.

"Dia mengajarkan aku untuk selalu kuat, Donghae-ya" Siwon meletakkan botol air mineral yang telah habis isinya. Ia beralih menatap Donghae yang sedang membersihkan anggota tubuh Kyuhyun seperti wajah dan tangannya dengan handuk yang dicelupkan ke dalam sebaskom air hangat.

"Adikmu memang lebih muda tiga tahun dariku, tapi pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa daripada aku"

Ya Kyuhyun adalah adik semata wayang Donghae. Donghae adalah sahabat Siwon yang notabenenya sekarang adalah calon adik iparnya. Walaupun Donghae dan Siwon seumuran, tapi cara berpikir Kyuhyun lebih dewasa. pembawaan Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. Tenang dan penuh perhitungan.

"Dari adikmulah aku bisa belajar mengenai kehidupan. Dia selalu ada untukku..saat karirku diambang kehancuran, adikmulah yang menguatkan aku, mungkin kalau aku tak bersama Kyuhyun, aku sudah bunuh diri" tukas Siwon.

"Dia selalu bilang padaku bahwa ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang berharga untukmu. Ia ingin menjadi istrimu kelak, istri yang baik dan mengerti suaminya. Dan ia mendapatkanmu, mendapatkan calon suami yang tepat" balas Donghae.

"Kyuhyun yang mencintaimu lebih dulu, aku ingat saat pertama kali ia cerita padaku bahwa dia tertarik olehmu. Aku bilang padanya kalau Siwon juga seorang gay. Kau tau bagaimana reaksinya? Dia loncat dari atas tempat tidurku lalu dia memelukku dan menciumiku karena terlalu bahagia. Maka dari itu aku selalu memintamu untuk menjaganya, karena kebahagiannya ada padamu" lanjut Donghae mengenang semuanya. Saat-saat ia harus menjadi 'mak comblang' untuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Ya Donghae, adikmu terlalu polos waktu itu, tapi dia terlalu dewasa diusia semuda itu..lebih dewasa dibandingkan denganmu" Siwon terkekeh ketika bermaksud mengejek Donghae. Donghae tersenyum, ia senang ketika melihat Siwon kembali tertawa seperti itu.

"Ya! Kau meledekku!"

"Tidak..hanya berbicara kenyataan" elak Siwon kembali tertawa.

"Ah sudah-sudah! Kyuhyun juga sedang tertawa! Aku memang tak pernah menang jika berdebat dengan kalian. Huh!" Keluh Donghae yang membuat Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Malam berganti siang, hari berganti minggu. Ini sudah hari kelima belas pasca kecelakaan yang membuat Kyuhyun harus terbaring dengan semua peralatan medisnya. Siwon masih setia menjaga Kyuhyun, wajahnya semakin tirus, berat badannya semakin menurun. Dua hari yang lalu Siwon sempat pingsan karena malnutrisi. Ia kekurangan asupan makanan yang bergizi dan vitamin. Jika Donghae atau ayah Kyuhyun yang berjaga di kamar rawat, maka Siwon akan meminta izin untuk pulang sebentar lalu mengkonsumsi beer hanya untuk menenangkan segala pikirannya yang kalut. Ia takut kenyataan pahit akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Siwon-ah, aku membawa roti, makanlah dulu untuk mengganjal perutmu. Ayah sedang ke restauran untuk membeli makan" Donghae membujuk Siwon.

Siwon enggan menanggapi, ia hanya berkutat dengan bibblenya

"Kau belum sembuh benar, Siwon-ah..makan sedikit saja ya..aku tak mau kau pingsan lagi"

"Kalau pingsanku bisa membuat Kyuhyunku sadar, aku rela, Donghae-ya"

Donghae membuang nafasnya kasar. Siwon memang keras kepala.

"Dia tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Kyuhyun suka pria yang tidak pernah menyerah. Kyuhyun membenci pria yang lemah" ucapan Donghae menampar Siwon. Mungkin ia memang keterlaluan. Seharusnya Siwon bisa menjadi penyemanagat Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini bukan malah menjadi lemah dan rapuh. Bodoh kau Choi Siwon!

"Donghae-ya, aku akan mandi sebentar..setelah itu aku akan makan..oke? Kau jaga Kyuhyun selagi aku mandi" ucap Siwon yang kembali bersemangat. Ia tak akan menjadi Siwon yang lemah karena cobaan ini menderanya.

Donghae mengangguk lalu tersenyum melihat Siwon yang telah memasuki kamar mandi "Kyuhyunnie, kau lihat Siwon kan? Dia sudah kembali bersemangat..kau harus membuka matamu oke? Dia membutuhkanmu"

Donghae melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga Siwon selesai mandi. Ia mengenakan kemeja peach dengan dua kancing atas yang sengaja dibuka dan lengan kemejanya yang digulung sesiku. Rambutnya yang masih basah memperlihatkan bahwa Siwon semakin terlihat mempesona.

"Donghae-ya, tadi pagi aku sempat melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan airmata..apa dia merespon kita?" Ujar Siwon lalu duduk di sofa dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya di sofa.

Donghae terkejut. Bukankah itu artinya suatu kemajuan?

"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan..aku harap ini pertanda baik untuk Kyuhyun. Sekecil apapun respon Kyuhyun, aku harap suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali pada kita" tambah Donghae membuat Siwon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Siwon aku akan membicarakan ini pada paman..kau mau ikut atau di sini saja?" Donghae terlihar begitu ceria.

Siwon tersenyum senang melihat wajah Donghae yang berbinar "aku di sini saja..cepatlah kembali"

"okay! Aku bertemu paman dulu"

Setelah Donghae pergi, Siwon mengambil alih kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Donghae. Ia kembali berusaha untuk berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku memohon pada Tuhan agar aku diberi kekuatan untuk menjalani ini semua, menjalani hariku tanpamu, love.."

"Oh iya Love, lusa anniversary kita yang keenam, kau mau hadiah apa? Aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau mau asal kau berjanji kau akan sembuh" Siwon mengambil cincin dari dalam ranselnya lalu diamatinya sambil tersenyum.

"Cincin ini menantikan aku memasangkannya di jarimu. Kau sering bilang padaku bahwa banyak alasan jika kau ingin meninggalkanku, tapi kau hanya punya satu alasan untuk tetap membuatmu disini. Itu karena kau mencintai aku..dan aku percaya kau akan melakukannya untukku. Kau akan terus di sini bersamaku, merajut indahnya berumah tangga."

"Love, mungkin ini terdengar gombal untukmu..tapi inilah aku yang mencintaimu dengan seluruh nafasku. Mencintaimu adalah caraku untuk bercerita denganmu, menatapmu, menyentuhmu, tersenyum untukmu, dan menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untukmu..bangunlah sayang, aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap di sisiku"

Dan tetes airmata itu kembali meluncur dari mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat seiring dengan lengkingan panjang yang berasal dari elektrokardiograf.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Siwon tersentak kemudian ia tekan tombol darurat yang berada di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

_**Cinta sejati itu berawal dari hati, maka ia tak akan pernah berakhir.  
Cinta sejati itu dimulai ketika tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang diharapkan sebagai balasan.  
Cinta sejati tak akan terpisah oleh jarak dan tak akan berubah oleh waktu.  
Cinta sejati itu adalah suatu kondisi dimana kebahagian pasanganmu menjadi penting untuk kebahagianmu.  
Dan cinta sejati itu tidak berupa tatapan satu sama lain, melainkan memandang ke luar bersama ke arah yang sama.**_

**TBC**

**Big thanks to everyone who has given review for this story ^^ **

**Sign, **

**Annicho**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Need You **

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun **

**And other casts **

**.**

**.**

**By Annicho **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bold is flashback**

**Tubuh mempunyai keinginan yang tidak kita ketahui. Mereka dipisahkan karena alasan duniawi dan dipisahkan di ujung bumi. Namun jiwa tetap ada di tangan cinta..terus hidup..sampai kematian datang dan menyeret mereka kepada Tuhan (Kahlil Gibran)**

**"Hei, ini sudah malam kenapa belum tidur?" Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur, tangan kananya memegang ponselnya**

**"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Kyuhyun dari line seberang.**

**Siwon tersenyum simpul, senyum manis yang tak bisa dilihat sang kekasih "Kau gugup, love?"**

**"Begitulah" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sambil merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur.**

**"Semua akan berjalan lancar, tidurlah..kau pasti lelah hari ini"**

**"Semua akan baik-baik saja 'kan, dear? Aku takut"**

**"Yeah..everything is okay. Sleep well, love"**

**"Apa aku perlu menjemputmu besok?"lanjut Siwon**

**"No, masa pengantin pergi bersama? Aku pergi dengan driver, dear.. Kita akan bertemu di altar"**

**"Hehe..aku hanya tak sabar ingin melihat dan juga mengikatmu"**

**"Tomorrow will come true. Thanks Choi Siwon..i really love you" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada riangnya.**

**"Me too.. im being the best man for you and for our children. Good night"**

**"Sing a song, please hyung" Kyuhyun merajuk manja, mendengarkan suara Siwon bernyanyi seperti mendengar malaikat surga bernyanyi untuknya.**

**"I will" dan Kyuhyun terlelap dalam buaian suara Choi Siwon.**

**Dan sesungguhnya cinta itu dibentuk oleh satu jiwa yang dihuni oleh dua raga.**

*1013*

Siwon memandang cemas pintu ICU yang tertutup, setelah insiden detak jantung Kyuhyun yang melemah ia tak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Berulang kali ia merapalkan doa-doa agar terjamah oleh Sang Pemilik Nyawa. Ia masih berharap bahwa tangan Tuhan bisa membalikkan takdirnya. Takdir agar ia tetap bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Ketika tangan Tuhan berkuasa atas seseorang, inilah yang disebut takdir. Jodoh dan kematian Tuhan rahasiakan agar kita bisa selalu melakukan hal baik di jalan Tuhan, selalu berusaha walaupun terus terjatuh dan mengingatkan makhluknya bahwa kehidupan di akhiratlah yang kekal abadi.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dokter dan beberapa perawat yang menangani Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari ruangan. Keadaan masih sangat tegang. Dan Siwon masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk berdoa.

Cklek…

Dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruang ICU terbuka, tim dokter yang dikepalai oleh Sung Jong, ke luar ruangan menuju Cho Young Hwan, ayah kandung Kyuhyun.

"Tuhan masih menyayanginya, hyung" Sung Jong tersenyum, lalu memeluk Young Hwan yang terlihat lega. Setidaknya Kyuhyun kembali bernafas bukan? Walau mereka tak pernah tau kapan Kyuhyun akan kembali hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang merindukannya.

Siwon mendongak ketika kabar gembira iu didengarnya, kemudian ia berdiri menghampiri sang paman yang juga dokter Kyuhyun "Gomawo paman..gomawo"

Sung Jong mengangguk dengan tetesan airmata yang meleleh dari kedua matanya. Donghae tersenyum di tengah isakannya, dan kemudian ia ditarik ke dalam pelukan oleh kedua orang tua Siwon "adikmu akan bertahan, nak"

*1013*

"Boleh aku menemuinya, ayah?" Siwon sedikit tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua bentuk lesung pipi yang disukai Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, Siwonnie.. aku Donghae dan orang tuamu akan berbincang sebentar dengan Sung Jong..jaga Kyuhyun untuk kami..tabahkan hatimu..Kyuhyun akan sembuh"

"Thanks ayah" kemudian keempat orang yang dicintainya membiarkan Siwon menemui Kyuhyun.

Siwon memasuki kamar ICU Kyuhyun setelah ia diperbolehkan masuk oleh ayah Kyuhyun. Ia mencium kening Kyuhyun penuh kelembutan. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan tersenyum dan membalas kecupan Siwon. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi sarat akan cinta kasihnya.

"Love, aku tau kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku" ia berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya satu gerakan yang Siwon rasakan pada jari jemari Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya.

Siwon terkejut, namun perasaan bahagia menyeruak seiring debaran jantungnya yang menggila. "Aku mencintaimu" lagi ia berkata, meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Kyuhyun menunjukkan respon positif atas ucapannya.

"Aku menyayangimu" satu kalimat lagi dengan tulus meluncur dari mulutnya dan tepat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu mata Kyuhyun menyipit terbuka berusaha menyelaraskan kedua pupil matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang menyinari kamar rawatnya.

"Love" siwon memanggil Kyuhyun setelah tangannya menekan tombol darurat unuk memanggil Sung Jong dan tim perawat.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang sayu. Perlahan dilihatnya Siwon yang tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum namun nafasnya masih sedikit sesak. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"H...h..hyung" Kyuhyun setengah berbisik dibalik masker oksigennya. rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk Siwon yang terlihat kacau.

"Ya, sayang..aku di sini..jangan berbicara apapun hmm..aku sudah memanggil paman Sung Jong" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"A..ku..me..rin..du..kan..mu" lirih Kyuhyun berucap. Namun Siwon mengerti arti gerakan mulut Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Kyuhyun yang bebas dari perban pada kepalanya. Sang Pemilik nyawa kehidupan berhasil menjamah doanya.

"Nado..bahkan aku lebih mencintaimu"

"Siwon-ah" suara Young Hwan membuat Siwon menoleh. Ia mendapatkan Sung Jong, dua orang suster, ayah Kyuhyun, ayahnya dan Donghae yang memasuki ruangan. Sung Jong tidak bisa melarang mereka untuk tidak masuk meskipun kamar mewah itu menjadi penuh.

"Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar, Siwon" Sung Jong tersenyum dan Siwon memundurkan langkahnya memberi ruang untuk Sung Jong memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Hi Kyuhyunnie, bagaimana tidurmu? Paman akan memeriksamu sebentar, ok? Katakan perlahan padaku jika kau merasa sakit atau tidak nyaman" ucap Sung Jong seraya memakai stetoskop ke telinganya dan mulai memeriksa detak jantung hingga memasang tensimeter untuk mengecek tekanan darah Kyuhyun.

Nafas Kyuhyun masih belum stabil, keadaan kepalanya masih membutuhkan pemeriksaan dan beberapa check kesehatan lainnya pasca koma yang ia alami. Begitulah ucapan Sung Jong setelah ia memeriksa Kyuhyun dan memberi penawar rasa sakit yang disuntikkan ke lengan Kyuhyun. Dan seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengetahui dulu keadaan kakinya yang lumpuh. Siwon menatap kedua onyx Kyuhyun yang senada dengan warna shirtnya. Coklat karamel. Ia memandang nanar sang kekasih yang semakin mengurus. Kyuhyun telah selesai melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan setelah tiga jam Kyuhyun sadar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendapat asupan makann dan vitamin yang dokter suntikkan pada cairan infus Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak mampu melakukan apapun walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mengunyah makanan.

*1013*

Ini sudah delapan jam pasca sadarnya Kyuhyun dari ambang kematiannya. Wajah manis itu masih saja terlihat pucat dan tak berwarna. Tangan kurusnya terkulai lemas sama sekali tak bertenaga. Ia hanya bisa tidur sepanjang hari karena terlalu lelah jika ia membuka mata. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya berharap pada Sang Penguasa Alam untuk memperpanjang umurnya.

"Tuhan...berikan aku kesempatan untuk mendampingi Siwon hyung kelak"

Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya yang kebas dan ia selalu merasa lemas jika menggerakkan kakinya. Tapi ia tak mampu berpikir macam-macam, sudah kembali sadarpun ia merasa sangat bersyukur meski ia merasa terlalu lemas untuk menjalani harinya pasca koma.

"Hey, kenapa melamun?" Siwon kembali ke ruangan Kyuhyun setelah ia mengantar keluarganya untuk pulang. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyadari kehadiran Siwon karena ia sibuk dengan rasa penasaran terhadap kakinya.

"Ka..ki..ku"

Siwon terdiam lantas ia hanya menyembunyikan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Ia merubah mimik mukanya setenang mungkin.

"Mungkin efek karena kau terlalu lama berbaring, love" jelas Siwon

"ti..tidak hyung..aku tak merasakan apa-apa pada kakiku..aku lumpuh?"

"Sssshhh..kau terlalu cemas..sudah istirahat yah..atau bagaimana kalau aku bercerita tentang Donghae dan Hyukjae ? Mereka semakin terlihat bodoh, sayang" Siwon bercerita mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kala mengingat tingkah laku Donghae dan Hyukjae -sahabat Donghae sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar-

"Donghae hyung..dia sudah pulang dari kantor, dear? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" Kyuhyun masih terbata namun Siwon cukup mengerti.

"Donghae sedang menebus obat dan ayahmu kembali sebentar ke rumah. Ayah harus membersihkan tubuhnya dulu, sejak kemarin ayah belum pulang, sayang" Siwon tersenyum, ia bahagia karena cahaya hidupnya kembali bersinar untuknya, meski ia tak tau sampai kapan melihat Kyuhyunnya seperti ini.

"Tidurlah lagi..hmm..paman Sung Jong akan memeriksamu kembali nanti sore..dan aku akan membangunkanmu kalau Donghae datang. Bagaimana?" ucap Siwon sambil merapikan selimut Kyuhyun hingga menutupi dadanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin tidur. Ia hanya ingin melihat Siwonnya lebih lama, menatap paras tampan yang begitu ia cintai, memegang tangan Siwon yang seringkali memberinya rasa hangat dan nyaman, dan memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon yang mampu membuat darah dan jantungnya berdesir hebat.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Siwon menebak Kyuhyun dengan benar. Ia melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan suatu permintaan maaf.

"Mianhata, hyung..aku membuat kita gagal menikah" satu permintaan maaf yang akhirnya muncul dari mulut Kyuhyun yang kelu. Ia merasa lega setelah menyatakan permintaan maaf, ia terlalu membuat Siwon dan kelurganya bersedih.

Siwon menggamit tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengusapkannya pada wajah Siwon "kau tidak salah. Jangan memikirkan apapun, kau harus sembuh dulu"

"Tapi aku membuatmu sedih dan kecewa"

"Ssshh..tidak ada kecewa atau perasaan lainnya.. aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh, love. Sekarang istirahatlah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia merasa lega dan di sisi lainnya ia merasa bahwa Siwon akan jauh darinya. 'Kalau aku pergi, aku ingin kau mencari pendamping lain yang lebih baik dari aku'

"Hyung, cium aku" Siwon membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun tak pernah memintanya seperti ini.

"Aku tak akan mati jika kau mencium bibirku. Lepaskan sebentar saja maskernya..aku ingin ciuman darimu"

Dan Siwon tersenyum, ia lepas masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung hingga mulut Kyuhyun. Lalu diciumnya bibir sintal nan pucat itu, mengulumnya lembut tanpa rasa nafsu, hanya perasaan cinta dan kasih yang tersalurkannya tanpa mau menyakiti sang kekasih hati "I really love you, Cho Kyuhyun"

Jika cinta tidak dapat mengembalikan engkau kepadaku dalam kehidupan ini, pastilah cinta akan menyatukan kita dalam kehidupan yang akan datang - Kahlil Gibran-

**TBC**

Maaf mengingkari janji nih, sebelumnya bilang hanya 3chapter tapi ternyata ini bukan last chapter kkkkk~ chapter trakhir itu chapter 4 ternyata, soalnya aku bagi dua karna kepanjangan kalau disatuin di sini..nanti bosen dan alur jd ngebut.

**Last chapter will publish on Sunday 1013.. thanks for your positive respons yah :3 im nothing without lovely readers :^)**

**I also thanks to cherry for your support for finishing this ff /kiss/  
This FF also published in my personal blog, so no one did plagiarism **

**littlebluelf dot wordpress dot com *dot = {.} *if you want to visit my blog***

**Happy WonKyu day! Spread Wonkyu love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I NEED YOU **

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon**

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**And other casts**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 is up!**

**Happy wonkyu day everyone!**

**.**

**.**

_**Mencintaimu dengan sederhana..seperti kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana..seperti isyarat yang tak sempat dikirimkan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada -Kahlil Gibran**_-

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kyuhyun hari ini, Sung Jong-ah?" Tanya Young Hwan sekembalinya ia dari rumahnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Sung Jong menarik nafas beratnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan "sistem imun Kyuhyun lemah, hyung. Pendarahan di otaknya yang disebut sebagai trauma membuat kekebalan tubuhnya semakin menurun..maaf hyung, aku harus mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan buruk"

Mata Young Hwan memanas, is menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya "Tapi Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Bukankah artinya itu dalam keadaan lebih baik dari sebelumnya?"

"Hyung, jaringan saraf dalam otak sangat halus maka akan mudah robek dan juga rusak akibat beberapa tekanan. Terjadinya benturan karena kecelakaan yang Kyuhyun alami menyebabkan reaksi radang hebat dan itu terus menerus berproses sehingga merusak otak dan meningkatkan volume darah pada rongga otak meningkat. Dan Kyuhyun termasuk ke dalam penderita tersebut. Operasi yang dijalani Kyuhyun belum tentu-"

"Aku mengerti, Sung Jong-ah..tolong jangan diteruskan. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia anakku dan aku tak ingin dia pergi. Tukarlah dengan posisiku, Sung Jong-ah" Young Hwan akhirnya menangis, menumopahlan segala risau dan cemas yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

"Hyung..kita serahkan semua padaNya..tim dokter akan berusaha terus untuk kemajuan kesehatan Kyuhyun..hyung, Kyuhyun bisa bertahan hingga detik ini adalah suatu keajaiban. Kita harus berusaha dan berdoa sebanyak yang kita bisa"

Young Hwan memeluk Sung Jong dengan begitu erat'Tuhan..tolong berikan yang terbaik untuk anakku'

*1013*

Cinta..biarkanlah rasa itu mengalir sebagaimana mestinya.  
Cinta..biarlah terdengar seperti alunan nada indah, biarkan menjadi obat penawar ditengah sakit, biarkan menjadi penyejuk di saat dahaga, dan biarkan menjadi penerang di saat gulita.

Cinta, aku membutuhkanmu..

"Ayah" Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan sang ayah dengan senyum manisnya yang terhalang masker oksigennya. Young Hwan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah berinteraksi dengan Donghae dan Siwon. Mereka terlihat seperti dulu. Ceria dan bahagia, meski Kyuhyun tengah berjuang melawan sakitnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang ayah, membuat Young Hwan tersenyum tipis dan mengusap surai rambut Kyuhyun yang lembut. Young Hwan hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia seperti dulu.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting pada ayah..dan aku sudah nemikirkannya baik-baik" masih dengan suara terbata Kyuhyun berucap. Young Hwan memperhatikan Kyuhyun seksama. Siwon dan Donghae juga ikut memeperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu sayang?"Young Hwan mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran.

"Permintaan terakhirku pada ayah..aku harap ayah mengabulkannya" Young Hwan terdiam. Terakhir? Apa maksud Kyuhyun mengucapkan 'permintaan terakhir?'

"Tak ada yang terakhir untukmu, kyuhyunnie..katakanlah ayah akan mengabulkannya selagi ayah bisa" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggamit tangan sang ayah dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Siwon hyung besok"

Siwon, Donghae dan Cho Young Hwan tersentak.

"Besok? Tapi kita bisa menunda sampai kau sembuh, love..okay? Jangan memikirkan apapun selain kesembuhanmu" Siwon berucap tenang, walaupun firasatnya buruk. Ia tak bisa menampik apaoun saat ini. Yang pasti, ayah Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk mengabari Siwon tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak hyung..aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi" mata Kyuhyun memerah. Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya semenderita ini? Bukankah hak manusia untul saling jatuh cinta dan melengkapi satu sama lain?

"Cukup Kyu! Kau berkata begitu seolah kau akan mati!" Kesabaran Siwon habis, ia sudah menekan emosinya sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun koma, dan setelah ia kembali berharap bahwa secercah harapan itu muncul kembali dalam hatinya, dan sekarang dengan beraninya Kyuhyun mengutarakan bahwa Kyuhyun tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

"Siwon, Siwon please..ini rumah sakit dan Kyuhyun baru sadar" Donghae menenangkan ia tau bahwa Siwon sangat mencemaskan adiknya yang selama dua hari ini terlihat aneh.

"Ayah..aku mohon..aku ingin menikah besok" Kyuhyun merajuk membuat Cho Young Hwan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia mengabaikan Siwon.

Mereka berempat terdiam sampai akhirnya Siwon angkat bicara "Aku bersedia. Anything for you..dan kau harus janji setelah menikah kau harus sembuh"

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Inikah saat-saat terakhir yang harus ia jalani bersama Siwon? apa Tuhan benar-benar menginginkan dirinya untuk berpisah secepat ini dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai?

"Sekarang istirahatlah, ayah akan menghubungi pastur dan orang tua Siwon. Kau harus terlihat lebih segar besok, sayang.."Young Hwan mengecup dahi Kyuhyun membuat sang anak bungsunya tersenyun bahagia

"Aku menyayangimu ayah"

*1013*

Suara gemericik hujan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia sangat suka pagi ini. Hujan di pagi harinya yang indah. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan marga Cho nya akan berubah menjadi Choi. Ia melayangkan kembali pandangannya pada tuxedo putih yang ia gunakan serta mengambil cermin yang terletak di sebelahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi kau akan menyandang marga Choi"

"Choi Kyuhyun. Indah bukan?" Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu terlihat cantik hari ini. Wajahnya yang pucat tak menutupi keindahan yang Tuhan berikan pada wajah sang calon istri.

Kyuhyun meletakkan cermin berbentuk persegi panjang itu di sisinya, tangan kanan yang bebas infus berusaha menggapai tangan Siwon. Siwon yang menyadarinya segera menggamit tangan pucat Kyuhyun, membelainya penuh cinta dan mengecupnya penuh kelembutan.

"Hyung sangat tampan dengan tuxedo itu" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak melepas pandangannya sedetikpun dari pria tampan dengan tubuh sempurna.

"Kau juga tampak cantik, sayang...sungguh aku ingin memakanmu"

"Ya! Mesum!" Kyuhyun dan Siwon terkikik geli.

"Kau bahagia?" Siwon bertanya setelah beberapa menit keduanya mengakhiri canda tawanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap "sangat. Aku lumpuh 'kan hyung? Aku bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang bodoh hyung..mati rasa seperti ini mana mungkin karena kelamaan berbaring" sindir Kyuhyun yang teringat jawaban Siwon pasca ia sadar.

"Tapi aku tak peduli hyung, aku bahkan sangat bahagia karena kau menerimaku saat keadaanku seperti ini"

Siwon meneguk ludahnya, ia berusaha terlihat tenang dan tak rapuh di hadapan Kyuhyun "aku mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Sembuhlah, love"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit, tapi ia harus menahannya. 'Tuhan..izinkan aku mengucapkan janji suci untuknya'

"Dear, apa pendetanya sudah datang? Aku sudah siap dan sudah tidak sabar untuk mengucapkan janji itu" Siwon tersenyum lagi memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi yang disukai Kyuhyun.

"Sudah di depan, sayang..aku panggilkan oke?"

"Aku nervous, dear" balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon mengecup dahinya.

"Me too..tapi inikah yang kita mau? Meniti kehidupan bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu Siwon dengan cepat menghampiri keluarga dan pendeta yang akan menikahkannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat kedatangan pendeta itu semakin merasa gugup.

"Silahkan bapa, kita bisa memulai acaranya" ucap Young Hwan dengan yakin. Sang pendeta mengangguk dan mulai berdiri di depan Siwon yang berdiri dan Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring tanpa masker oksigennya.

Sang pendeta memulai acara akan nikah dengan pemberkatan nikah dan selanjutnya berdoa bersama untuk kehidupan kedua mempelai agar selalu rukun dan bahagia. Setelah itu ia memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ucapan janji pada Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kepada Choi Siwon-sshi, maukah kau menerina Cho Kyuhyun-sshi sebagai istri yang dijodohkan Tuhan di dalam pernikahan yang kudus? Maukah kau mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun waktu dia sehat serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja selama kau hidup berdua di dunia ini?"

"Saya bersedia" dengan suara lantang Siwon menjawab.

"Kepada Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, maukah kau menerima Choi Siwon-sshi sebagai istri yang dijodohkan Tuhan di dalam pernikahan yang kudus? Maukah kau mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun waktu dia sehat serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja selama kau hidup berdua di dunia ini?"

"Ya, saya bersedia" ucap Kyuhyun seiring jatuhnya airmata dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Silahkan kedua mempelai untuk menyematkan cincin di jari" lanjut sang pendeta dan membuat kedua keluarga tersenyum bahagia.

Siwon mengeluarkan kotak mungil dari tuxedonya " saya Choi Siwon mengambil engkau, Cho Kyuhyun menjadi istri saya dengan mengasihi dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan kita" ia lalu menyematkan cincin yang berkilauan di jari manis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah melepas masker oksigennya menampakkan senyum bahagianya.

Setelahnya, kini giliran Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan Siwon seraya menyematkan cincin di jari manis Siwon lalu mengecup tangannya penuh rasa cinta.

Kedua keluarga dan Sung Jong menangis bahagia melihat buah hati mereka telah dipersatukan oleh akad nikah yang begitu sakral.

"Kiranya berkat Tuhan dan bimbingannya serta pertolongan melimpah dan menyertai pernikahan ini dari sekarang sampai kematian menjemput" sang pendeta mengakhiri tugasnya lalu meepersilahkan Siwon untuk mencium sang istri yang kini tengah diliputi rasa bahagia yang tak terkira.  
_**  
Cinta yang agung adalah ketika kamu menitikkan airmata dan masih peduli terhadapnya.  
Adalah ketika dia tidak mempedulikanmu dan kamu masih menunggunya dengan setia. -Kahlil Gibran**_

"boleh aku melakukannya sekarang? Menciummu dengan penuh ketulusan" Siwon berkata lembut dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Siwon menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyuhyun, memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun yang mendingin. Hembusan nafas mint yang menguar dari mulut dan hidung Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun merasa damai. Ia sudah siap jika Sang Pemilik Jiwa dan Raganya mengambil nyawanya. Dengan penuh kelembutan Siwon menyatukan bibirnya dengan hidung Kyuhyun lalu tak lama kemudia ia kecup bibir pucat Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon hyung..selamanya.. jangan menangis jika tak ada aku lagi, kau harus berbahagia setelahnya, karena hatiku hanya milikmu" dan Kyuhyun membalas ciuman hangat Siwon, mengulumnya dengan lembut hingga ia tak mampu lagi membalas permainan lidah Siwon dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tiiiiiiit...

Siwon yang menyadari keadaan itu meneteskan airmatanya lalu terisak hebat tatkala merasakan dinginnya bibir Kyuhyun yang telah terkatup rapat.

"Choi Kyuhyun, bahkan aku tak sempat membawamu ke rumah baru kita" Siwon menangis hebat.

Donghae menarik Siwon ke dalam pelukannya. Sung Jong menggelengkan kepalanya setelah berhasil mengecek nadi dan kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat.

Tangisan mengiringi kepergian Kyuhyun menghadap Sang Pencipta, tak ada yang tau bahwa Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan dunia dengan cepat. Takdir Tuhan, siapa yang bisa menebaknya?

_**Apabila cinta tidak berhasil, bebaskan dirimu.  
Biarkan hatimu kembali melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang ke alam bebas lagi. Ingatlah..bahwa kamu mungkin menemukan cinta dan kehilangannya.  
Tapi..ketika cinta itu mati, kamu tidak perlu bersamanya. - Kahlil Gibran-**_

"Tidakkah ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku? Kau meninggalkanku setelah aku terikat cintamu.. Aku akan hidup bahagia untukmu, sayang.. Choi Kyuhyun sang pencuri hatiku, tidurlah dalam damai, nantikan aku di pintu surga bersama para malaikat yang menuntunku, aku akan menghampirimu karena aku membutuhkanmu."

**END**

Happy Wonkyu Day! Happy 1013! maaf endingnya sudah disetting demikian kkkk~ Thanks for lovely reader and cherry yang selalu maksa buat happy end kkkkk.. I cant reply your review one by one, but i have read it and im happy to know you all read and give reviews.

Spread your love for Wonkyu, the real lover  
I have published this ff at my blog, ( littlebluelf dot wordpress dot com) *delete dot and change with.* so, no one did a plagiarism.


End file.
